First and foremost, research has been carried out in order to obtain a clean and smooth machined contour, this being difficult to achieve owing to the tender nature of the material on which the machining jerks, due mainly to the irregularity of the cutting speed, forward movement and cut depth, which are relatively significant in the case of automatic methods, are immediately reflected and cause a poor surface state or undulations. The main objective of the invention is therefore to provide a tool and more generally a device making it possible to embody a good quality machined contour on such materials, even if the machined contour is flexible when, for example, extremely fine rib burrs of several tens of millimeters are suppressed.
Another object of the invention is particularly advantageous for automatic methods and concerns the automatic control of the position of the tool, that is its cut depth. On soft materials, the cutting force, which may provide an estimation of the sought-after cut depth, is in fact extremely slight and is unable to be correctly harnessed. Thus, a further system has been provided to attain a satisfactory result.